


The Five Times Merlin Told JB No and the One Time He Didn't

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Merlin and JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Five times Merlin says no to JB, and the one time he caves.





	The Five Times Merlin Told JB No and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).

> My dear friend asked for some Merlin and JB happy thoughts on tumblr, and I delivered but this popped into my head as well.  
Enjoy the cute!

“Awww, babe,” Eggsy whined. “Look.” He pointed to JB, big wide, brown eyes barely crest the top of the mattress, a pitiful whimper left the small canine.

Merlin looked up. “No,” he said simply, and went back to his tablet.

Eggsy huffed, but situated JB in is doggie bed, and for fucks sake he covered him with a blanket.

“He just wants to snuggle.” Eggsy pouted, even as he sidled up next to Merlin, an arm draped over his shoulders, and peaked at the article Merlin read.

“He was just outside, it was raining, his paws are wet and he smells like wet dog. No, Eggsy.” Merlin kissed Eggsy’s temple. “And I don’t want to hear you wiped his paws off,” he said quickly, as Eggsy opened his mouth to protest more, a loud exhale left him instead.

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbled, but sank further into Merlin’s embrace to fall asleep as Merlin continued to read.

\---

“What did I say?” The fact that Merlin spoke to the stubborn pug, like he were a human, was just as ridiculous as this situation. He yanked the fabric out of JB’s mouth to toss into the rubbish bin, so much for those pants.

“We do not chew on my boxer briefs. I have told ye no numerous times, and it is a miracle I keep repeating it, since you seem to possess the same stubbornness your father does.” He took his phone out to ask Eggsy if he’d pick up another package of boxers, since he now was down to four pairs.

“I told him how naughty ye were.” Merlin squinted his eyes at JB, who only blinked his eyes…one at a time. That made Merlin twitch, it was sort of creepy. “Bad,” he jabbed a finger at him, only for the little canine to wag his tail and yip like Merlin were going to give him pets.

“I will not pet ye for an hour,” he swore, and walked away. JB hot on his heels, and Merlin in fact did not pet the dog for an hour.

\---

“JB NOOOO!” Merlin held his hands up, acted like a shield against the soapy, muddy water that was shaken at him. “Bloody hell,” he grumbled, and grabbed a towel to wipe his face off.

“I say no to rolling in mud puddles, and now I cleaning yer arse off, only for you to soak me with your dirty water?” He glared at JB, who was now sitting perfectly in the tub, just as Eggsy walked in.

“Christ, Hamish, if you wanted to take a bath with him, you could have just hopped in.” Merlin wanted to smack the smile off of his face, instead he threw the soaked, muddy towel at him.

\---

“For Pete’s sake, JB, no.” He lightly shoved JB with his foot, as he cooked chicken stir fry, Eggsy was washing up. “Why don’t ye go be a good boy and wait in the loo for daddy?” But the pug didn’t move, no. He just sat like a perfect little soldier, and hoped for any scraps.

The food was done, and Merlin turned to plate everything and nearly stepped on JB, or he may have, when the dog yipped and scurried away.

“I said no begging, but ye are a relentless little shit, and just under foot.”

Merlin groaned loudly when JB hobbled out into the hallway, and heard Eggsy’s frantic worrying.

“He is fine!” But those little pug noises had him feeling guilty, so he went to investigate, and as soon as Eggsy turned his back to JB he was fine, tongue lolled out to the side and panting happily behind Eggsy.

When Eggsy walked away, Merlin narrowed his eyes on the little guy. “I’m on to ye,” he warned, and bit his tongue when Eggsy filled half of his doggie dish with chicken and veg. Said it were for pain and suffering.

\---

“Mmm, Eggsy,” Merlin murmured sleepily.

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the licks to his nipples. He rolled over, to scoop Eggsy up, but the other side of the bed was empty. Merlin’s eyes flew open and JB was standing beside him, looking proud for what he had done.

It took him a moment, longer than it should have, to register JB was licking his nipples. The pug went back to continue his love, until Merlin yelled, “JB no!”

Eggsy barrelled out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. “What happened?” He searched all over the bed to find the source. “Did he shit on the bed?”

Merlin was up and out within seconds. “I said no to him on the bed, and no, he didn’t shit on the bed, but he licked my nipples.”

He gave Eggsy the two finger salute when he fell on top of the mattress from laughing.

\---

+1

Merlin felt like shit, fresh rolled over shit that had sat in the sun. He had a fever, throat on fire, a cough that could only be attributed from the post nasal drip and enough snot to clog a drain.

“I’ll be back, only a quick meeting, Harry insisted on it.” Eggsy smoothed the duvet over Merlin, and kissed his fevered cheek.

“You have tea at bedside, tissues, vick’s vapor rub, the telly remote, your favorite magazines, tablet, and I just gave you cold meds. You need anything else before I go?”

He smiled up at Eggsy, Merlin loved him so much. “No, I think ye got it all covered,” he rasped, fuck his throat was raw. He swallowed around, what felt like the thorniest rock lodged in his throat, a lump and said, “Perhaps some chicken soup from the kitchen? Have cook prepare a big pot, tell her I’ll have that new electric mixer for her as soon as I-” he couldn’t finish the rest, as he hacked up a lung.

Eggsy ran a soothing hand over his heated scalp. “I will, baby. You just rest, okay?” He leaned in for a kiss, and ignored Merlin’s attempts to dodge their lips touching.

He stood, and looked to JB who was beside the bed. “You watch over him, yeah? Be daddy’s good boy.” Eggsy gave the pug a few pets, and blew a kiss before he left.

Merlin was in and out for a few hours, but needed to take a piss. He swayed, legs wobbled, as he made the short journey and held onto the wall so he didn’t fall over. Cold medication really fucked your equilibrium up, not to mention he was so stopped up his head felt like it would explode.

He managed to crawl back into bed, without having to actually crawl on the floor, and was just comfortable when a small, doggie head popped up by the side of his bed.

“Yes, JB,” he wheezed nasally. “Ye want up, aye?” Merlin asked, and fuck it looked like JB nodded his head.

He had taken more cold meds, as directed, or so he thought, and was too high to give a fuck.

“Alright then, come on.” Merlin pulled the duvet back, fought the shiver that shook through him, and patted the mattress for JB to hop up. He had to give him a little assistance, but JB managed.

Merlin curled the pug under his arm, just like he were snuggling Eggsy, and got comfortable.

“We do not speak a word to daddy, ye hear?” JB snuffled a little in response. “Good boy,” he praised and passed out.


End file.
